No Reins
by aubreyann012479
Summary: SongFic about Jo, and what happened after BUABS. No spoilers, I promise. R&R. Based on the song 'No Reins' by Rascal Flatts


A/N: Ok, so there's no Winchesters in this songfic, but fear not, I will be updating soon with the story about French Lick. Please R&R!

Summary: Approximately 10 or so months after BUABS, Joanna Harvelle has had enough of her cheating boyfriend, her bartending job, and Duluth, MN. She decides that she's got to break free once and for all.

**No Reins**

_She left that loser in a dust cloud  
Heart in his hand, chin on the ground  
Cried her last tear for that clown  
She can see a little clearer now  
She said, "Oh, oh, I gotta go and find me"  
Oh, oh she found the strength to break free_

Jo wiped the tears from her face. She walked out to her old pick up, throwing her duffle filled with the only possessions she had.

"Babe, don't do this. This is stupid." He called to her. "You're going to regret this." He sneered. "You'll be crawling back to me in no time."

She stopped dead in her tracks. It was comments like those that made her want to leave in the first place. "_I'm _going to regret this?" She half growled. "Baby, the only thing I regret is not leaving sooner. I don't belong here. And I certainly don't wanna be with some loser who can't keep it in his pants."

He shot her a confused glance. "What are you talking about?"

"You thought I didn't know?" She raised her eyebrows. "Hun, I've known every single time you've cheated on me. You honestly think I haven't 'been in the mood' for the past two months? No, I've just been getting it somewhere else too, sugar. The only reason I stayed was because I really like this apartment, but the lease is up next week, and I'm gone." She couldn't help the large grin that formed across her face as she watched him collapse to his knees in shock.

"Don't leave, Joanna. Please. We can make it work." He was begging.

"No, we can't." She climbed into that beat up old truck and sped off, leaving her now ex-boyfriend and the town she had been at for the past year. It hadn't been her plan to stay in Duluth, but she met the boy, and found a decent job and a great apartment. Her life had become exactly what she didn't want when she left. She realized that now, but from now on, she was going to be her own person, and live her life exactly the way she intended. No distractions.

_Like a painted wild mustang  
Flyin' out across the open range  
Finally gets to live her life that way  
No fear, no fences, nobody  
No reins_

She wanted to be like her father, saving people, hunting things. That was the life she had always dreamed of. Over the past year she had actually taken on a few cases close to her. A ghoul, a couple demons, vengeful spirits, nothing she couldn't handle.

Her mother was less than pleased with her decision to hunt. That's how Jo ended up in this situation to begin with. She left home over a year ago without a real plan. Things were going to be different this time.

She had made the decision to go on up to the new and improved Roadhouse to see her mother and let her know of the new plan. She had saved up enough money that she could afford to hunt full time, at least for the next couple years. Yes, Ellen Harvelle was going to be upset, but she needed to learn that this was Jo's life, Jo's choice._  
_  
_All she's ever felt is held back  
She says, "It's kinda nice to hear myself laugh"  
She's gonna do a lot more of that  
She's makin' plans and makin' tracks  
She said, "Oh, oh I gotta go and find me"  
Oh, oh she found the strength to break free_

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, you get that skinny butt over here this instant." Her mother's voice called as she walked into the bar.

"Hi, mom." She said as her mom wrapped her in the tightest hug she had ever felt. It was almost like she was trying to squeeze the life out of her.

"Jo, I've missed you. Where's that boy of yours?" Her mother asked looking around.

"Gone. I've got my stuff out in the truck."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Her mother said without an ounce of real sympathy.

"Don't lie, mom. You're not sorry and neither am I." Jo stated firmly. Her mother looked taken aback. Never before had her daughter been so defiant.

"So are you coming home for good?" Ellen asked, hopeful that her answer would be yes, knowing deep down that it wouldn't.

"No. I've been saving up. I've got enough money to last me for awhile on the road. I've actually been stocking up and have quite the arsenal in the truck. I've been training pretty hard the past six months. I realize now that when I left the last time, I wasn't prepared."

"Jo, you know, you don't have to hunt." Her mother said, pleading with her.

"I know, mom, but I need to. I just can't sit around and do nothing when I know there are innocent people being killed everyday by things that most don't even know exist. It's not fair that I let them die if I can prevent it."

Ellen's eyes started to tear up, "You sound like your father." Jo smiled. Her eyes were now brimming with tears too. "I don't want this life for you, Jo."

"Mom, you can't decide that anymore."

"I know." Ellen whispered. Jo's eyes went wide with shock. "Don't look so surprised. One of the things I loved most about your father was his strong-willed nature. Once he set his mind to something, that was that."

Jo laughed. "Harvelle's are nothing if not hard headed."

"That's for damn sure." Ellen took a deep breath. "So, when are you heading out?"

"Bobby Singer's going to call me when he has a job. So, as soon as he does…"

"Well, let's enjoy the time you're here." Jo smiled, excited that she was finally getting the opportunity to break free and do what she wanted.

_Oh, oh she's learnin' how to let go  
Oh, oh whichever way the wind blows  
Oh, oh she's learnin' how to let go_

It was two days later when Bobby finally had called. There had been a report of a couple of strange murders happening in a French Lick, Indiana hotel. Jo was more than a little excited. This was it, her opportunity to start out on her new life. She kissed her mother goodbye, and hopped into that old pick up truck. It was warm outside so she rolled the windows down and let the wind blow through her hair. _Indiana here I come…_


End file.
